


Wake Me Up With A Whiplash

by bunnykingdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex Tapes, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykingdy/pseuds/bunnykingdy
Summary: Taeyong brings up a scene he's always wanted to try to his boyfriend, Johnny who's hesitant at first. So, they figure out a way for both of them to be comfortable doing something risky like this.





	Wake Me Up With A Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> yooo, whipped this out last minute just because i like the idea. unbeta'd but somewhat proofread, any mistakes please point it out and i'll fix it asap! another fic of mine where it ends with them falling asleep haha i hv no originality yall.
> 
> TW/ johnny fucks taeyong while he's asleep in this and they also record it. while it is heavily discussed and consensual, i still want yall to be careful. if it is in anyway triggering or uncomfortable, pls exit! 
> 
> title stolen from whiplash lyrics. also, STREAM RED BEAN 🤩

Johnny wakes up by Taeyong’s shuffling, obviously starting to wake. A certain movement makes it so that Taeyong accidentally brushes Johnny’s morning hard on.

It snaps him awake immediately. Looking down to see his tented sweats and as he opens the comforter that’s suddenly providing too much warmth at the moment. It reveals Taeyong’s lack of clothes, only wearing a pair of johnny’s too big boxers that he had to roll up to fit around his waist.

He slides his legs off the bed when Taeyong, just in time, turns around to wrap his arms around Johnny’s waist and holds him from moving any further.

The clinging male doesn’t say a word but nuzzles into Johnny’s side instead.

“Baby, I need to go to the toilet.” he mumbles, while in dire need to immediately relief his aching dick, he still couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. His hands coming up to gently pet the ruffled hair.

“Nooo, stay in bed. I’m lonely and cold.” Taeyong whines and holds tighter.

That elicits a snort from Johnny.

“Maybe, if you wore clothes to bed, we wouldn’t have either of our problems.”

The nuance of what exactly is Johnny’s problem that requires him to go to the toilet piques Taeyong’s interest. The hands previously around Johnny’s waist goes steadily over the abs and down to the erection. Palming over the tent just barely. Johnny’s breath hitches.

“Go back to sleep. It’s still early.” Johnny whispers, doing everything in him to refuse Taeyong knowing the male is still half asleep even though a sloppy morning blowjob does sound absolutely wonderful.

“Nooo, fuck me instead. I feel better than your hand.” he says it with a lazy gesture towards the small bump of his ass. Further tempting Johnny when he slips a finger through the waistband and pulls it down a little.

Firmly - as firm as he could be- , Johnny rejects it. “No, you’re not fully awake. I’ll handle it in the bathroom.”

“Then.. fuck me while I’m asleep.”

The suggestion catches him off guard. Movements stopping mid-air for him to process what exactly Taeyong was offering him. Sure, they’re kinkier than the average couple but they have safewords and every precaution is taken when they’re doing a more hardcore scene than always.

Whatever Taeyong’s suggesting though.. it’s too much of a risk, unconscious Taeyong wouldn’t be able to say his safeword or tap Johnny’s hands if it was too much. Granted, Johnny trusted himself to not hurt Taeyong. He would never and Taeyong shares the thoughts but he wasn’t ready for this. Not unless they’ve thoroughly talked about it.

“Baby.. whatever you’re implying, we need to talk about it first okay?”

True to his brat behaviour, Taeyong whines, “I trust you.” The sound is guttural, voice much deeper than usual because he had just barely woken up.

It’s not common for Johnny to assert his dominance on Taeyong while they’re not in scene and he usually only ever uses his dom voice to make Taeyong obey him but it was necessary for this one. He knows Taeyong wouldn’t comply otherwise.

“And I trust that you understand why we have to talk about it.” the tone is unyielding, leaving no space for Taeyong to oppose. And he doesn’t.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Taeyong relents, apologizing meekly, he feels like slipping into subspace but it may be because he’s simply sleepy. Johnny tenderly pries off the hands around himself and kisses Taeyong on the head before getting up.

They left the subject like that.

It was later that evening when they retouched the subject. Johnny was the one who addressed it first.

Taeyong is fresh out of the shower, wet hair sticking out everywhere, a bit coarse from his recent dye job but still soft and hopefully healthy. He slips on a hoodie Johnny wore yesterday that was hastily thrown on the chair of his vanity.

“I told him to put away his dirty clothes.” he mumbles to himself but puts it on anyway, loving the scent still on the cloth. Walking out of the room with a towel, he finds the perpetrator sitting idly on the sofa, playing with his phone. Johnny looks up to him as he hears the footsteps approaching and puts aside the piece of technology.

“Babe, I told you to dry your hair. It’s getting colder, you could catch a cold.” Johnny reprimands and beckons Taeyong to sit in between his legs on the floor. The red-haired male obeys but not without bite.

“And I remember telling you to put your dirty clothes in the hamper.” he nags and it makes Johnny chuckle in guilt.

“Put it there because I know you’d wanna wear it today. Besides, it’s not dirty. It’s marinated.” He jokes but Taeyong doesn’t take it well, his face scrunching in disgust,

“please never say that again.”

Johnny laughs and pulls Taeyong to sit down with his back turned to him on the floor and the male pulls his legs in to his chest after handing over the white fluffy towel.

Half an hour passes by easily, Taeyong enjoys the gentle motions, Johnny’s fingertips rubbing his scalp tenderly.

“I like this colour on you. What colour is this anyway? Deep red?” Johnny asks, running a strand over in between his fingers, examining the way the light bounces off of it.

“hmm, I’m not sure. I think the hairdresser called it wine red? You like it?” he questions with a small smile, happy his boyfriend approved of it.

Johnny puts away the towel and Taeyong turns over to look at him. Raising both hands over to Johnny’s knees to cradle his chin there.

A hand comes up to ruffle his now dry and fluffy hair, tucking the stray hair that fell over Taeyong’s eyes to the side. Smiling when Taeyong flashes a cute smile at him, cheeks flushed from the love. The red accentuates the blush even more.

They stayed like that for awhile, Johnny petting him and Taeyong basking in the affection before Johnny clears his throat to get his attention. Taeyong’s eyes flutter open to look at him through his eyelashes. Head tilting.

“Do you wanna talk about this morning? If you still want it?” Johnny starts, voice calm but expectant.

“hmm?” Taeyong hums, thinking back to what he said this morning, retracing his memories.

Eyes widening when the memory comes back and his blush deepens but he doesn’t look away. Instead, he searches for Johnny’s hazel ones.

“Do you wanna do it?” he redirects it back to Johnny making the male chuckle at how cute he is.

“I’m asking you, sweetheart.” Johnny leans down to kiss the plump lips once. Then twice. “Tell me honestly, okay?” he adds before pulling away.

Taeyong nods at the question, he contemplated it for a bit. He nods again.

“I think.. I wanna try it. But do you want to?”

Johnny’s eyebrows furrow in thought. It wasn’t that he absolutely didn’t want to, he knows Taeyong is really excited to try it but there was just hesitance on his side. Scared that it’ll be like taking advantage of his boyfriend. Taeyong trusts him and he trusts himself to not hurt Taeyong as well but like he said, there are risks.

“We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.” Taeyong says when Johnny takes some time to reply, mind drifting off somewhere.

Still, Johnny doesn’t reply. Instead he takes a good look at the boy sprawled over his knees and gestures him to sit on his lap instead, “C’mere.” he hoists Taeyong up easily and lets him settle on his thighs.

It’s easier to talk like this.

“It’s not that.. I’m just afraid I guess. You wouldn’t be able to say your safeword, what if I do something you don’t like?” he starts.

Taeyong wanted to object, he trusts Johnny with his life and he knew Johnny would never hurt him but there’s truth to his words and he wasn’t going to insult Johnny by saying otherwise. This is what their relationship was built upon. Communication and trust.

They were both quiet then, for a few seconds. Both thinking, the silence undemanding.

A few minutes after, Taeyong spoke up. “What if.. what if we record it?”

Johnny’s eyebrow rises at the suggestion, paired with a lazy smirk making Taeyong flush in embarrassment.

“I don’t mean it like that! You meanie!” he slaps Johnny’s chest who curls in from it, feigning pain even though it barely touched him. Laughing as he watches his boyfriend whining adorably and mumbling his disagreement.

It becomes less stifling like this. Like they aren’t obliged to say anything regarding the topic. This is more them.

“Just that.. Afterwards, we can monitor it and if you do something I don’t like, I can tell you.” He explains.

It’s a fairly good idea. At least there would be a way for Taeyong to control the situation.

Johnny props his elbows on the armchair, the other hand reaching out to caress Taeyong’s ruddy cheeks, offering a sweet smile. “Are you sure?” he reconfirms.

“Yes. I’m sure. I trust you and I wanna do it.” Taeyong assures before snuggling into Johnny’s nape who promptly crosses over the red-haired male’s back to hold him there.

Fingers pulling up the knitted hem of the hoodie to stroke the exposed skin under. Hot skin warming up his cold fingertips. Taeyong purrs, the soft kneading making him sleepy, the weather aids in it too. He always did feel sleepier on a cold sunny day.

Johnny chuckles, “You’re like a kitten. Purr when petted and gets sleepy when the sun’s out.” God, he loves his boyfriend so much, Taeyong’s just too cute for his own good. 

They planned it for a week later. Johnny needed a bit more time and Taeyong’s jittery with nerves just from thinking about it all week long.

When the day came, Johnny had set up two of his cameras. One from a wide angle and his phone for him to hold which Taeyong teased him about. There was no obvious need for Johnny to have another one except for his own viewing pleasure. Well, he didn’t mind, it got him even hotter to be honest.

Taeyong put on a hoodie and a skimpy underwear just for novelty. Throwing a look at Johnny who watches him slide it on. His boyfriend chuckling and shakes his head. He’s dating a minx he swears.

It wasn’t hard for Taeyong to fall asleep, he deprived himself of coffee all day so that he could sleep easily. He was already pretty dependent on coffee, not as much as his boyfriend but still, not having at least a cup already got him tired halfway through the day. Also, it’s a bright day.

Taeyong insisted on doing it on his afternoon nap time and Johnny agrees easily. That’s better anyway so Taeyong wouldn’t be too deep in slumber and the photographer in him knows the sunlight would provide a pretty backdrop.

It would make his baby’s skin glow, showing off it’s tan and the vibrant red hair. As Johnny pulls open the first layer of curtain to expose a sheer one underneath which will be kept closed for privacy reasons, the sun washes the room and he checks the view from his viewfinder.

Taeyong, already snuggled up in bed, giggles looking at his boyfriend being all professional.

“Hmm, feels like we’re recording porn. What do you think, daddy? Think I’d make a good porn star? Will you be the co-star or will you film me getting fucked instead?”

Johnny looks up from his camera to stare straight at Taeyong, giving him a hard look and Taeyong shivers when he sees lust and jealousy in the usually gentle eyes.

“You’re testing me, baby. Don’t make me jealous.” he scolds but not disagreeing that Taeyong would make one hell of a porn star. “Though camboying might suit you more.”

“Sorry, daddy. How about i’ll be yours exclusively?” Taeyong purrs sensually, biting a finger while he eyes Johnny up and down. It’s way too early for his boyfriend to be this sexy. Johnny was always the type to be dressed even at home while Taeyong tends to overdress more for an event and wouldn’t put an effort if he’s only gonna be at home. That or if he’s dressing up for Johnny specifically.

The hair falls over his eyes and the fact that he’s not wearing a shirt doesn’t help either. Johnny isn’t exactly built like a weight-lifter but he’s toned and defined from working out occasionally. Not to mention the sexy happy trail from his navel down to his pubic bone. The hair trimmed and Taeyong missed feeling it scrape his face whenever he gets Johnny to fuck his mouth.

Just thinking about it racks a shiver through his whole body. Maybe if they came to like this, Taeyong can convince Johnny to fuck his face the next time they do it.

Once the cameras are all set up, Johnny walks over to Taeyong to kiss him and asks him one last time if he’s confident about this.

The red-haired male yawns and nods, rubbing his eyes before lying down. Pulling Johnny’s pillow that has his scent on it so he can be lulled to sleep easier. Johnny’s hands brushing his fingers through his hair helps too, massaging him and soothing his nerves.

Taeyong falls asleep easily. Johnny looks at his sleeping boyfriend, not fully asleep yet and it makes his heart beat fast. He looks so peaceful, it makes him feel bad. But he had to remind himself that Taeyong wanted this and he promised to do it.

To distract himself, Johnny paced around the house a few times, having a cup of water because his throat suddenly felt a bit parched.

When he finally calmed down, Johnny climbs the bed, his knees sinking into the mattress as he towers over Taeyong. Smiling when the male stirs but doesn’t wake, instead falls deeper into slumber, probably sensing Johnny’s presence. His iphone lying perfectly still on the bed side table.

Johnny threads his fingers lightly through his hair before pulling away the comforter. Gulping when he sees Taeyong who’s curled up like a cat. Only thing missing is a pair of fluffy ears and tail.

There’s a bottle of lube thrown hazardly over the bed. As usual, Johnny smooched his boyfriend, the action made him miss Taeyong being able to return his kisses. But having his boyfriend so pliant is hot too like Johnny can direct him however he wanted.

It’s hard to believe Taeyong trusted him this much but he’s determined to prove himself worthy of it.

He starts with gently fondling the slender thighs, warming up the skin before tracing his lips over it. Kissing it all over and stops when he reaches Taeyong’s hips. The panties is way too hot for him to remove it. Johnny pulls it to the side to expose the pink hole.

His mouth waters just thinking about getting his mouth on it. Johnny repositions Taeyong gently, pushing one of his knees apart for easy access. He spreads the cheeks and dives in immediately, impatient to have a taste.

Taeyong tastes amazing and he smells like his milk body wash. The pucker loosens up easily and Johnny pokes his tongue in, sucking and licking the rim, anywhere he can. Taeyong, despite being asleep, reacts to it and starts pushing his ass out more.

Just this makes Johnny’s dick twitch, growing bigger slowly. He couldn’t imagine how wonderful it’d be once he gets his cock inside. How the hole would be all sloppy and can’t even close properly.

That combined with the rolling camera, it brings out something feral in Johnny knowing that they’re gonna watch this together afterwards. That Taeyong’s gonna watch himself get fucked while he’s asleep and the way his body is enjoy being moved around like a doll and rammed open.

Johnny quickens his pace and drool starts to drip from the corner of his mouth as he eats Taeyong out. Groaning while he does like it’s best thing he’s ever tasted. Well, maybe it is. Though Taeyong’s cooking is on par.

Taeyong starts breathing heavily as moments pass and body quivering from the pleasure even without being awake.

“Fuck, you taste amazing.” Johnny curses, giving one last broad lick before pulling away. Letting the undergarment fall back into place.

Quickly grabbing the lube, he smiles when he sees the printed letters, ‘strawberry vanilla flavoured lube’ in capital letters. Of course his boyfriend chose this of all things. Well, it’s adorable nonetheless.

He shoves the panties aside like before, pulling the fabric taut that the friction will probably feel wonderful for Taeyong’s dick. Squeezing out a generous amount, Johnny pours it over the winking hole, watching as the slightly tinted pink liquid drip down Taeyong’s perineum then staining the sheets.

Slowly, Johnny inserts one finger and the muscle clenches around him before relaxing. It’s obvious Taeyong had prepared himself for a while in the bathroom but Johnny enjoyed this process, besides he wants to watch the cute hole all pretty around him.

He does it languidly, knowing Taeyong would hate him going this slow but he wants to enjoy it. His fingers probe around, tips pressing on the bundle of nerves gently while he watched Taeyong’s expressions intently.

Taeyong’s mouth parts as his breathing becomes shorter, eyes closing tightly that Johnny couldn’t help but plant a kiss to the corner of his lips.

With his other hand, Johnny cups Taeyong’s dick and is pleasantly surprised to find it already hard and even soaked through his underwear. Johnny pulls it out to pump it a few times, watching precum pool at the tip before dripping down. He leans down to have a taste which elicits a muffled moan from Taeyong.

“Wished you’d been awake to feel me fuck you, baby. But you’ll get to watch it.” Johnny whispers before pulling away to concentrate on fingering Taeyong.

He added another finger, scissoring his fingers wide open to stretch the rim. Dick growing impossibly harder watching the pink pucker suck him in like a vice then loosen up, as if begging for more.

And Johnny, well he couldn’t refuse his baby. He starts really thrusting and it makes Taeyong’s thighs shake with pleasure. Moans turns into desperate whines when Johnny uses three fingers and jackhammers his hands, veins bulging from the sheer force of it.

Even unconscious, Taeyong’s body react, his body starts pushing towards the pleasure, no doubt chasing climax even in sleep.

The movements make it so Taeyong’s dick bounces with the force. Johnny wonders if Taeyong had woken up.. at least a little.

Johnny stops at four fingers but not without having a taste of the gaping hole. He moves Taeyong so that the camera will have a nice view of his asshole. Looking straight into the lens as he spoke.

“Look at your cute little hole, baby. It’s all gaping and wet, excited for my big cock.”

The male spreads the cheeks open and spits right on Taeyong’s asshole, the liquid smacking wet right on the hole before going in. Johnny hums, “what a slutty hole.”

The view is so erotic, Johnny couldn’t help but take out his cock from his sweats and start stroking himself. Dousing the length in lube before jerking it fast, relieving some of the ache. Cursing when he has to stop but promptly reminds himself something better is to come.

When he deems himself ready, Johnny moves so that he kneels over Taeyong, trapping the thighs in between his. He pumps his dick a few times before pressing the tip over the rim which sucks him in quickly.

“Fuuuck.” Johnny groans, the warmth enveloping his cock is wonderful. His large cock forces its way in, pushing away everything else to make space and his baby opens up so well. The slide goes in smoothly.

“You take my cock so nicely, baby.” He growls, looking down to see as he bottoms down. Hair touching Taeyong’s ass and he rolls his hips experimentally. Cursing at the feeling of the ridges.

It’s so loose and sloppy from all the lube and fingering. The sound is as dirty, squelching everytime he pushes in and the lube squeezes out in between his dick. Johnny hopes the camera is picking this up because it is absolutely sinful.

He fucks Taeyong like this for a while, cock rubbing the sensitive walls and pressing the prostate with every thrust before changing position.

Pulling out, Johnny watches the poor swollen rim clench and unclench on nothing, he goes to take his phone and quickly pulls out the camera app. Switching to video, Johnny records the gaping hole, whistling at the view before he shoves in a finger to satisfy it for a bit.

He throws his phone away but not closing the recording. He could get off from Taeyong’s voice only anyway. Speaking of, the red head is absolutely loving it, cock spilling precum like crazy and the sounds that pours out of Taeyong as he gets fucked stupid is amazing. It goes from deep moans to high pitches squeals depending on how fast Johnny goes.

Carefully, Johnny raises one of Taeyong leg over his shoulder while keeping him on his side. Like this, he can see every face Taeyong makes and fuck into him deep. This will make a great view for the camera too.

Johnny fucks into him again. This time not wasting a moment to start ramming into him, cock punching deep into Taeyong’s guts just like how his baby likes it. One hand holding the slender leg over his shoulder, the other holding onto his phone. The angle is amazing, Johnny can see his wet cock going in and out and the lacy underwear pushed to the side.

“Johnny..” Taeyong whimpers out softly, Johnny piques.

“Are you awake baby?”

No answer.. Johnny assumes he’s dreaming and it makes his heart swell, his baby thinks of him even in his sleep.

“That’s right baby, even in your sleep, you’re all mine.” He breathes out, watching as the male start babbling nonsense. No doubt he’s having some spicy dreams.

“Fuck, I love your hole, it’s all sloppy and snug around my big cock.” he spits out, cursing when the muscles clench at a particular well aimed thrust. The velvety sheath around his cock is too much. His balls are starting to tighten up, ready to blow but Johnny wanted to milk this just a bit more.

Johnny fastens his pace even more, hips pounding into Taeyong so harshly, the male is dragged upwards from it, the pillows stop him from bumping his head on the frame. This will probably result in a very shaky recording from his phone but he doesn’t care. 

“I’m gonna cum, baby. I’m gonna fuck my cum into you make you all big and swollen with my load. Might get you pregnant.”

Even the thought makes Johnny snarl, imagining Taeyong waking up with his hole spilling out all his cum and dirty the sheets. His balls are drawing up, smacking Taeyong’s ass with every thrust and it’s starting to get harder to refrain himself from spilling over.

He never knew he’d be so into Taeyong being unresponsive as he gets fucked but it’s making him discover new things about himself. Taeyong’s cheeks are turning red as he starts panting, tongue lolling out and his drool leaving a wet patch on the sheets.

Johnny rams his cock in, the head of his dick hitting Taeyong’s prostate so roughly that the organ will probably swell.

He felt is just as much as he sees it coming. Johnny thrusts a few more times before finally sinking in as deep as he can and comes.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” he cursed, the words coming out drawled. His cock pulsing and filling the tight little hole with so much semen. Johnny always had a big load but he’s been holding off from coming for the whole week just for this. He makes sure to pane the camera to have a close up when he spills inside Taeyong.

The hole clenches around him, milking every last drop and just to chase away the pleasure, Johnny pistons his hips in and out a couple of times before pulling it out completely. Watching as it gapes and come start pooling out, Johnny films it and groans when a glob of come pushes out.

He takes the leaking cum in between his fingers and pushes it back in, fingering the hole while he jerks off Taeyong’s dick. The pleasure proves to be too much and the male comes soon after. Spurting out semen as Johnny continues to stroke it and the liquid turns clear. Feeling like he’s milked enough, Johnny stops and pulls out his fingers.

Without thinking, Johnny puts the panties back and films it as it gets stained and pearly liquid starts pouring out of it. He finally closed his phone and throws it away before pulling Taeyong close to him.

“I love you so much. Let’s watch it when you wake up.” Johnny mutters before kissing Taeyong on the lips then the forehead where beads of sweat are forming. He stopped the camera recording to start cleaning up Taeyong a little.

Wiping any excess cum and even the sweat clinging to his body. Hoping it’ll be more comfortable for Taeyong to continue his nap, this time undisturbed. Though there’s nothing he can do about the sheets. Johnny cleans it up as best as he could before giving up and instead washes himself up.

As usual, he cuddled up to his boyfriend, Taeyong turning around and snuggled his chest, legs thrown over Johnny’s as he pulls him closer. Taeyong clung to him like a koala and it’s endearing, Johnny runs his fingers through the hair, just to feel Taeyong with him.

It was nice but at the end of the day, Johnny thinks he very much prefers Taeyong being awake. Maybe once in a while doing this for Taeyong wouldn’t be bad. It’s a good stress reliever and Taeyong gets to be spoiled even in his sleep. Listening to the steady breathing of his boyfriend, Johnny lets himself doze, just for a little bit.

Taeyong wakes up a couple of hours later. He wakes up to a pair of hands around his waist and a sore lower body. It feels nice though and Johnny smells amazing. He’s not wearing anything so the scent is stronger. Taeyong couldn’t help but bury his face deeper and breathes in.

It stirs Johnny awake, his boyfriend wiggling in his arms. His eyes open and is welcomed with a billion dollar smile.

“Hi handsome.”

The words bring a chuckle to Johnny, “You’re in a good mood. Where’s the usual grumpy yongie who just woke up?”

“Guess you fucked the grumpiness out of me.”

“Yeah? You’re not hurting anywhere?”

Taeyong shakes his head, “Just sore but I like it.”

“That’s good then. We can watch it later, how about that?” Johnny says, voice dripping with relief and affection.

“Hmm movie night with our own sex tape. So romantic.” The red head jokes and Johnny laughs but he’s not exactly wrong. His laughter making Taeyong laugh along with him. Voice hitching cutely that Johnny couldn’t help but pull the boy closer to him for a kiss.

“I love you so much you have no idea.” he murmurs and proceeds to attack the expanse of neck with wet kisses. The action making Taeyong giggle as he’s ticklish there.

“I love you too. So much.”

For some time, they stayed in bed just to talk some more and sharing kisses here and there. It was maybe nearing dusk when they finally decide to get up. Taeyong needed to shower and they were both immensely hungry so Johnny decided to whip up something simple for the both of them.

When Taeyong got out of the shower, Johnny’s already setting up the cable and stuffs. He prods his way to his boyfriend and hugs him from behind. Cheek laying on the warm back and Taeyong sighs in contentment.

“You’re so warm.”

“Go sit down, sweetheart. I’ll grab a blanket for us.”

Taeyong nods and complies easily since it’s colder than usual today. He plops down on the sofa and makes himself comfortable, Johnny walking out with a fluffy throw a few seconds later.

As they both made it so they’re comfortable, with Taeyong lying down on Johnny’s lap and the older between the two scratching the top of his head, they played the recording.

Taeyong feels his heart hammering in his chest, he wonders if it turns out good. Knowing Johnny, it probably will.

The recording starts with Taeyong already asleep, curled on the bed and there’s movements behind the camera before Johnny comes into view, fixing it and going back around. It was obvious he’s looking for the right angle and it makes Taeyong chuckle.

“What’re you laughing at?”

Taeyong shakes his head while he continues to laugh, Johnny ruffling his hair before they resumed watching.

The endeavour is.. interesting to say the least. Halfway through watching Taeyong get fucked, the said male starts fidgeting on his seat. Johnny looks down and finds him flushed, thighs squeezing together.

“Are you hard, baby?” Johnny asks but he knew fully well what the answer is. Taeyong nods meekly.

“Like watching yourself get fucked while you’re asleep?” Johnny asks again, voice husky and breathier. The question successfully gets Taeyong to whine in embarrassment but doesn’t disagree.

It was too erotic, watching Johnny move him around and fuck into him while he lies there and take it like a toy. Seeing the expressions on his boyfriend while he rails him, Taeyong couldn’t help but get turned on.

He lets out a squeak when Johnny reaches his hand to touch his cock before leaning into the touch.

“Let me do it for you while you watch.”

Funny, the whole point of them filming it was so that Taeyong can observe not so that he can get fucked again but Johnny’s not complaining either way.

Nodding, Taeyong turns his eyes to watch. It was a bit embarrassing, seeing himself on the big screen, so debauched that he starts moaning out his boyfriend’s name even while asleep. He clings to Johnny’s arm while the hands busy itself stroking his length.

Running it up and down slowly, thumbing the tip to spread the sticky precum before actually jerking it off.

“Ah! Daddy, daddy, it feels good!” his body shakes from the pleasure, curling in as it chases climax and Johnny spoils him, keeping up the tempo until Taeyong reaches it.

Wailing when cum spurts out to dirty yet another blanket and Johnny’s hand. He doesn’t stop though, slowly stroking up and down and over the cute pink balls, making sure it lets out everything. Taeyong cries out from how explosive his orgasm was.

He ends up with a raggedly Taeyong over his lap, keening and clenching on his clothes.

“Good?”

Taeyong vaguely registers the question but nods lazily anyway before opening his arms, asking to be hugged. Johnny obliges, pulling up the male to his lap, not an uncommon spot for Taeyong at all.

Johnny pauses the video. They still after all need to monitor it but Taeyong’s obviously not in the mood anymore. Head lolling and eyes hazy.

“Let’s continue tomorrow, okay? You’re tired.” Johnny says and doesn’t wait for Taeyong to reply, knowing the male is way too dazed to reply anyway.

He switched off the TV before standing up, hoisting Taeyong up along with him. Carrying him bridal style into the bedroom. He was still half awake at the time but the swaying motion and the familiar scent coaxes him back to sleep.

Taeyong makes a gentle reminder to properly thank his boyfriend tomorrow. Maybe with a well-earned blowjob. For now, he settles with mumbling out an incoherent thanks.

“I love you.” he mumbles out, barely audible but Johnny kisses him anyway.

“Love you too, sweetheart. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt!!](https://twitter.com/bunnykingdy) lets be moots! i hv cc if yall wanna talk and maybe spare some nsfw prompts :D also, i draw and shitpost a lot hsjshsj i share future and upcoming wips there too! <33


End file.
